Muérdago
by MeriWeasley
Summary: Una navidad muy especial para a una futura heronina y un travieso gemelo. Contiene Lemon


Muérdago

Yo me senté al lado de Fred y Ginny en la mesa de navidad que la señora Weasley había decorado con tanto esmero, para su marido que había sufrido el ataque de la serpiente de Voldemort.

La mujer entro con Arthur en una silla de ruedas y lo dejo en al final de la mesa. Los que quedaban de pie se sentaron. Harry se puso al lado de Sirius y de Ron, Bill que había venido de Egipto para visitar a su padre y ver como se encontraba, estaba sentado a la derecha de Sirius y la izquierda de Remus, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Tonks y esta estaba al lado de Molly. George estaba al lado de Charlie que también había vuelto desde Rumania para visitar a su padre, y estaba al lado de Fred.

Molly fue un segundo a la cocina y trajo un gran cuenco de sopa.

-Bueno chicos ya tenemos la sopa-dijo la señora Weasley levantando la tapa del gran recipiente- pasadme los platos.

Los gemelos pasaron los platos.

-Hermione, ¿me pasas tu plato y el de Ginny?

-Claro -dije

Le di mi plato y nuestras manos se rozaron, nos miramos un segundo a los ojos y nos pusimos rojos. Baje la cabeza y le pase el plato de Ginny sin mirarle.

Luego Fred pasó el plato humeante de sopa de Ginny y me lo dio, y después yo le di a la pequeña pelirroja. Seguidamente me paso el mío.

George y Fred no paraban de hacer bromas y contar chistes, Charlie y el señor Weasley estaban hablando de cómo le iba al amante de los dragones en Rumania. Harry y Ron estaban hablando con Sirius sobre la ED. Remus i Bill estaban cuchicheando sobre los mortifagos. La señora Weasley estaba hablando con Tonks lo sucedido en el ministerio. Ginny como que estaba delante de Harry empezó hacerle caricias con los pies desnudos, ya que llevaba zapatillas se las podía quitar, Harry dio un pequeño brinco pero correspondió las caricias de Ginny. Yo estaba tan tranquila comendo la rica sopa de Molly, cuando de repente una mano empezó a subir por mi rodilla. También di un pequeño salto que nadie percibió. La mano subía un poco más hasta llegar el muslo, intente parar a Fred, ya que sabía que era él. Una porque teína una mano grande, blanca y fuerte, segundo porque estaba sentado a mi lado y tercero sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago siempre que lo veía.

No podía pararlo, era más fuerte que yo y además una gran parte de mi no quería que parase.

Mire a Fred que tenía una sonrisa traviesa, pero no me miraba si no miraba atentamente a Bill que estaba conversando con Remus aun.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, la mano de Fred empezó a subir la falda, estaba a la parte superior de mi muslo izquierdo. Yo tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y de asombro. Ginny me miro e izo con la cabeza que me pasaba.

-Nada Ginny, es que la sopa está muy caliente

Fred subió un poco más su mano, hasta mi ingle contuve la respiración. No podía creer que lo que estaba haciendo.

Ginny soltó una risita. Harry le había cogido el pie y lo estaba haciendo cosquillas y caricias.

La mano de Fred, estaba a punto a llegar a mi parte íntima cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada lo distrajeron y retiro la mano. Solté el aire que estaba guardando.

Molly fue hacia la puerta y pregunto quién era.

-Hola señora Weasley-dijo una delicada voz- soy Luna Lovegood, soy vuestra vecina de la colina del lado. Soy amiga de Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George.

-Ah, Hola Luna-dijo Molly dejando la pasar en la Madriguera. - ¿Como esta tu padre?

-Bien gracias, ahora está haciendo un busto de la fundadora de Ravenclaw.

-Oh me alegro por ello…-dijo sorprendida- ¿y como que has venido?

-Bueno mi padre no le gusta demasiado la navidad, y he pensado si no es mucha molestia si podía pasar la navidad con vosotros.

-Pues claro pequeña -dijo cogiendo le las cosas y dejándolas en el salón-pasa, pasa a la cocina y saluda a todos.

-Hola a todos-dijo Luna sentándose al lado de Ron.

-Luna quieres un poco de sopa.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.

La señora Weasley le puso el cuenco lleno de sopa delante de Luna cuando un gran muérdago apareció en sima de las cabezas de la rubia y el pelirrojo pequeño de la familia Weasley.

-Mama-dijo Ron- ¿qué es esto?

-¡Oh no!-dijo Molly- El muérdago de tía Murriel.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Luna

-Pues que cuando Percy nació, tía Murriel nos regalo este muérdago en las navidades. -empezó Bill- y dijo que era de nuestra familia desde mucho antes que ella naciera

-Eso es decir mucho, Bill-dijo George

-Lo colgamos en la chimenea y después de unos días desapareció.-continuo el señor Weasley

-¿Desapareció?-pregunto Ginny

-Si como lo oyes, pero al cabo de un año volvió a parecer cuando unos primos lejanos de Arthur vinieron a visitarnos, por navidades. -Continuó la señora Weasley

-Pero lo que paso, fue que les apareció encima de sus cabezas igual que vosotros-prosiguió Charlie- ellos no se besaron como es la tradición, porque acababan de romper y por eso vinieron, para a comunicárnoslo. Cuando los dos se separaron y se fueron hacia las habitaciones el muérdago se marchito y se esfumo hacia la guardilla.

-Pero paso algo muy terrible al cabo de un par de meses- continuo Molly

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Hermione intrigada por esa historia

- El hombre que se llamaba Roger lo cogieron sin querer los dementores y le dieron el beso.-dijo después Bill

-¿En serio?-pregunto Harry

-Luego la mujer que se llamaba Mónica estaba volando con su escoba cuando de repente choco con un gran pájaro y se cayó hacia el agua del mar, y murió ahogada porque no sabía nadar.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Fred.

-No te lo crees-pregunto Charlie

-No-contesto el gemelo

Charlie se levanto y fu hacia su habitación y luego apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

-Tomad-dijo entregándonos unas cartas.

Cuando llego la primera carta, que estaba escrita al 10/2/77 y ponía con letra azulada:

_Estimados señores Weasleys:_

_Tenemos que informales una noticia desagradables. El primo de Arthur Weasley, Roger Weasley, le cogieron los dementores pensándose que estaban persiguiendo a un mortifago y le dieron el beso._

_Nuestras sinceras disculpas_

_El ministerio de Magia._

Le pase la carta a Ginny y seguidamente George me pasó la segunda carta, que ponía con letras grande la fecha que había escrito la carta igual que a anterior: 18/2/77

_Estimados señores Weasley:_

_Tenemos que informales otra mala noticia, la ex pareja de vuestro primo Roger, Mónica Bing, ha sido encontrada en el mar muerta ahogada._

_Suponemos que iba volando con la escoba y choco con un pájaro y se precipito hacia el mar._

_Nuestro pésame._

_El ministerio de Magia_

Ron miro a Luna después que acabara de leer la segunda carta y la beso. Luna le correspondió inmediatamente.

Todos nos quedamos quietos y esperanzados, el muérdago empezó a brillar y pero apareció encima de las cabezas de Tonks y Remus. Tonks no se lo pensó ni dos veces beso a Remus con mucha pasión que el hombre lobo no pudo resistir.

Se separaron y la mujer le dijo:

-Remus Lupin te quiero

-Y yo a ti-dijo el ex profesor un poco asustado, por la efusividad de la prima de Sirius.

Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron ya que Tonks le pidió que fuese su novio y el acepto un poco serio.

El muérdago brillo aun más y se puso encima de las cabezas de Molly y Arthur.

Molly sonrió a su marido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios del señor Weasley.

La planta mágica apareció encima de las cabezas de Ginny y Harry.

Ginny estaba a punto de besar a su gran amor, cuando de pronto Ron les interrumpió.

-No puedes hacer esto es mi hermana pequeña y yo tu mejor amigo.

Harry no le escucho y beso a Ginny, ella enredo los brazos en el cuello del niño que sobrevivió.

De pronto el muérdago brillo y desapareció por completo.

Harry y Ginny continuaban besándose cuando el carraspeó de Ron les izo interrumpir el apasionado beso.

-Bueno chico creo que es hora de dormir-dijo Molly

Todos se fueron a dormir.

A la habitación de Ginny había otra cama para Luna.

Luna se sentó en ella y estaba más en las nubes de lo normal.

-¿Luna que tienes?-pregunto Ginny

-Pues que no paro de pensaren el beso de Ron.

-Y yo el de Harry-dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Luna.

-Bueno chicas es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos dormimos en seguida.

Por la noche me desperté y vi en la habitación a Ginny y a Harry besándose apasionadamente y ningún rastro de Luna.

Me levante sin hacer ruido, salí por la puerta y decidí ir al salón a leer un poco. Cuando pase por la puerta de la habitación de Ron, estaba abierta y su curiosidad pudo más que ella y miro hacia dentro. Ron estaba durmiendo desnudo con Luna al lado también sin ningún tipo de ropa.

Rodé los ojos y bajo por las escaleras. Me senté en el sillón abrí la pequeña lamparita y cogí el libro de la mesita.

Empecé a leer cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes la distrajeron porque estaban en sus piernas. Mire por encima del libro, allí estaba otra vez Fred Weasley subiendo y bajando las manos en mis delgadas piernas.

-¿Fred que haces?-pregunte dejando el libro encima de la mesita

-Admiro tus piernas-dijo sin dejar de subir las manos hasta llegar a la parte superior del muslo.

-Fred esto no tiene gracia…-dije un poco nerviosa

-¿Por qué piensas que es una broma?-dijo subiendo su cara hasta quedar delante de la mía y sus manos se adentraron por mi camisón hasta quedar encima de mis ingles. Me sonrojé.

-Porque eres un bromista sin límites y un mujergriego igual que tu hermano gemelo.-dije de un tirón

-¿Por cierto, como sabes distinguirnos?- y puso sus manos encima de mis bragas.

Me puso más roja de lo que estaba.

-Porque ti tienes una cicatriz en la ceja y George no.

-¿Y qué más?-dijo dándome pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Tú tuenes mas pecas en la nariz que él, George tiene un lunar en el cuello que tú no tienes. Tú eres un poquito más alto y tienes la nariz más recta, ya que George de pequeño se cayó y se rompió la nariz.

-¿Como sabes eso?-paró en seco

-Me lo conto el año pasado.-el volvió a dar pequeños besos en el cuello.

De pronto mire hacia arriba y vi el muérdago encima de nosotros. Solté un pequeño bufido. Fred pensó que era un suspiro porque me daba besos en el cuello así que introdujo una mano dentro de mi ropa que tapaba mi parte intima.

-Fred…-lo mire con los ojos desorbitados.

-Mmm…-dijo sin apartar la mano.

-El muérdago-dije mirando hacia arriba. Quito la mano y la dejo encima de mi muslo

Fred siguió mi mirada y bajo sus ojos hacia los míos. Me beso. Me beso como nadie lo había hecho. El beso era apasionado, con sentimiento y con amor. Nuestras lenguas encajaban a la perfección, como su estuvieran echas una para la otra. El beso fue el mejor beso que se habían dado.

-Que sepas que no te besado porque estuviera el muérdago encima de nosotros, si no que hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto-dijo mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos azules eléctricos- Hermione te quiero, y quiero que me quiera. Hare lo quesea para que me quieras…

-Fred-puse un dedo en la boca para que se callara- no tienes que hacer nada, ya te quiero.- y lo beso- Por cierto es el mejor beso que me habían hecho nunca.

El beso se izo más intenso. Empezó hacer calor y salimos al jardín al lado del lago. Nos acostamos en el césped y él se puso encima de mí y empezó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba para dormir y enseñando si fornido y blanco torso, yo pasé mis manos por su torso y admire sus abdominales que los tenía tan bien definidos gracias al bendito Quiddich

El me sonrió de lado, y me volvió a besar. Otra vez puso la mano derecho dentro de mis bragas, y dos dedos se adentraron en mi vagina. Empezó a salir y entrar cada vez más rápido, yo nunca había experimentado algo así, suspiraba y gemía cada vez más fuerte, de pronto el tercer dedo entro en mi parte íntima, arriba y abajo, encontrando el clítoris y volviéndose alejar. Abriendo y cerrando los labios. Yo estaba en la gloria era una sensación más que placentera, no sabía si estaba al cielo o el infierno. Enredé mis dedos en el sedoso y rojizo pelo de mi amado. Entro el pulgar y salió el tercer dedo, y de pronto el pulgar y los otros dedos encontraron el clítoris y lo apretaron, chille de placer, lo volvieron apretar, chille más fuerte, la tercera vez que me apretó el esa protuberancia chille tanto de placer que algunos pájaros que dormían plácidamente salieran volando asustados.

Fred quito los dedos y me quito toda la ropa que me quedaba y yo quite la suya.

Él me miro con mucho amor y me dijo:

-Eres hermosa, Hermione, eres mi diosa del Olimpo. -me beso el cuello y luego me susurro- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir a delante?

-Si Fred, confió plenamente en ti- le bese- quiero que me hagas tuya y solamente tuya.

-Tus ordenes serán cumplidas mi princesa-me beso largamente. Se me puso encima de mí y me beso en el lóbulo izquierdo, yo arquee mi cuello

Finalmente me penetro, sentí un poco de dolor y solté un quejido.

-¿Estás bien?-yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza

El empezó embestir, nuestras caderas chocaban, los dos soltábamos unos suspiros, las embestidas iban cada vez más rápidas, subíamos y bajábamos, gemíamos nos mordíamos en el cuello o en los hombros, yo clavaba mis uñas en su blanca y ancha espalda y lo arañaba en cada embestida.

-Fred… más rápido -supliqué

Fred me izo caso y las embestidas iban mucho más rápidas, sentía que estaba a punto a tocar al cielo, solo faltaba un poco más.

-¡Fred más rápido!-dije gimiendo

Los cuerpos se movían como si fuera una antigua danza, piel contra piel, hasta que llegamos los dos al clímax. Yo solté un orgasmo que resonó por todo el lago y chille su nombre y él el mío. Continuamos con los movimientos frenéticos hasta que no aguantamos más.

Fred me beso y me susurro en el oído:

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Fred.- y lo volví a besar- júrame que no me vas a dejar nuca.

-Te lo prometo, nunca te dejaré.

Nos dormimos plácidamente abrazados delante del lago, de la luna y de las estrellas. Que fueron los únicos testigos de esa promesa.


End file.
